


Dean’s Heartbeat

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean’s Heartbeat

* * *

That June, you decided to take Alessa to the beach. It only a couple hours from where you lived, so it was easy enough to go for the weekend. You left just after lunch on Friday, arrived at the motel around 4, and ordered pizza in that evening for dinner. Alessa enjoyed being allowed to eat in bed, although you reminded her that it was only for that night.

Sitting on the beach Saturday morning, you smiled as you watched Alessa play in the sand. Around her neck was what Dean called ‘the Samulet’. He’d given it to her as a present not long after she was born, but you’d only started letting her wear it the past month or so. It came off at bedtime for the time being. Once you felt it was safe, you’d let her keep it on at all times.

“Momma!” She grinned, wiggling her fingers at you. They were covered in sand, and she was having fun feeling it  between her little fingers.

You grinned back at her, doing the same back. “You wanna head back to the motel soon, clean up, and get some lunch? Then we can go to the park?” You asked her around 11. Spending the entire day with sand getting everywhere was not something you wanted. You’d bring her back again the next day, as well, before heading home.

* * *

You’d treated the pair of you to McDonald’s, and brought it to the park to eat. Once you were done eating, you tossed your garbage, but she wanted to play. You’d told her as long as she kept eating, that was fine. She made a game of it, until you felt that she ate enough.

Lifting her from the swing, you held her above you, making her giggle. “Side!” She pointed to the small slide and you set her down. Alessa made her way up the stairs, and you couched at the bottom, ready to grab her.

“DE!” She screamed, hopping off the slide at the bottom and bolting past you. Getting up, you turned and smiled, jogging after her. “DE! DE!” She chanted, her little arms up as she neared him.

He crouched, catching her and falling back. “Wow! You’re getting so big, princess!” He laughed, hugging her and covering her face in exaggerated kisses.

When she looked up and saw Sam, she wiggled free. “AM!” She hugged his legs, looking even shorter compared to her tall brother.

Sam chuckled, running his hands through her dark hair. “I missed you, too.” He told her. Looking up, he smiled at you. “Missed you, too. Didn’t expect to see you here.” He moved forward when Alessa went back over to Dean.

He scooped her up and held her against his chest, using his forearms for her seat. Her head was resting against his chest, enjoying the way his jacket felt on her cheek. “What are you doing here?” He chuckled, curious.

“It’s called a family trip, guys.” You teased. “I thought a weekend away would be nice, Kyle and I broke up and I needed some time.” You were dealing with the split just fine, but it was a nice excuse to take off for a couple days. The smile on your face fell when you spotted John walking towards the three of you.

Dean followed your eyes, then looked back to you. “Crap. I’m sorry. I was so excited I didn’t even think.” He told you.

You nodded. “I’m not mad at you, Dean. I promise.” Your hand rubbed his arm gently. It wasn’t his fault, and you knew it would happen sooner or later. You had just hoped by then you’d had a chance to explain things to Alessa.

* * *

John had been in a store when the boys took off. When he came out, he looked around, and spotted the back of Sam near the park. He’d given it a few minutes before starting to walk over. It wasn’t until he was much closer that he saw who they were talking to.

He was speechless as his eyes met yours before you looked away. Then his eyes went to the sleepy toddler in Dean’s arms. “Y/N…” He started, his voice soft.

“Give her here, Dean.” You said gently, reaching out for her.

Alessa held onto Dean like her tiny life depended on it. “No. De.” She yawned, her eyes popping open every so often as she fought it. His heartbeat had always been calming for her. She’d be out in no time, thankfully. If you and John ended up arguing, you didn’t want her seeing that.

Sighing, you shoved your hands in your pockets. “John.” You finally greeted him.

“Is she…?” He breathed, the question hanging heavy in the air. Dean kissed the top of Alessa’s head as he started gently bouncing her and humming, trying to speed up the process of her falling asleep. John knew the answer to that question, deep in his gut, but he needed to hear it. He needed to be told the truth to accept it.  

You gave him a hard look. “She’s mine. That’s all you need to know, John.” You shot back, a hard look on your face.

* * *


End file.
